1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector that projects a password.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data projectors have become popular to enlarge and project the contents of an on-screen display of an information terminal, such as a personal computer. The projector may establish a network connection with the information terminal via cable communication or via wireless communication. A password is generally required for establishment of the network connection.
Cipher communication is adopted to assure security and prevent illegal connection and interception of data in a projector that projects image data received from an information terminal connecting with the projector via wireless communication. For example, WEP (Wired Equivalent Privacy) technique is applied for cipher communication. In the WEP-based cipher communication, both a data transmitter side and a data receiver side input a common password. The common password is used for authentication of the connection and for encoding and decoding of communicating data.
For size reduction and good portability, the projector is typically not provided with a keyboard. A remote control or buttons on the projector are accordingly used for input of required data into the projector. Input of a password into the projector is accordingly rather time- and labor-consuming. In order to simplify a password input operation, one applicable technique causes the projector to generate a password. There is, however, difficulty in accurately notifying the user of the information terminal of the password. This problem is not restricted to input of the password for cipher communication but is commonly found in the case of requirement of a password for establishing communication between the information terminal and the projector.